


Safety Net

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Episode 9, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Olivia's thoughts after the ritual in Riders On The StormAgain Episode 9 Spoilers.





	Safety Net

No no no. Everything in Olivia’s mind screamed as she preformed CPR.

No please! Wake up, come back! Don’t leave me!

When Joe pulled away all she wanted to do was cry and scream, run away from it all and pour her heart out but she couldn’t, because the one person she trusted with that was laying there, skin a grey pallor, eyes glassy and unseeing, heart stopped cold.

When Creek lay besides him she wanted to grab the brat by her hair, tear her away because it was Olivia’s heart that was breaking as she lost the closest thing to family she’d ever known. Oh she loved Lem and he took the pain away, but Manfred, Manfred held her through the pain, kept her close and let her move through it. He was her safety net and she needed him more then she ever wanted to admit and he’d always known that, promised he wouldn’t leave her, he couldn’t leave her.

She felt her muscles tremble, wanting to shake apart and collapse, but she’d fall and break without him close, without, without him alive.

The gasp he gave as he woke was music to her ears, she nearly sobbed but kept it all inside and when their gazes met, she felt the strength seep into her bones as she stood just a little straighter, they were still in this together and she could fall time and again, he’d still catch her.


End file.
